Decoding the Code
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Danny has something to solve for Sam... wonder what it is...  Epilogue is up people! pls review! its a nice story! really! don't forget to read the sequel too!  History Repeats Itself! thanks guys :DD
1. Chapter 1

**YESSS! I finally uploaded this one after a very loooonnnggg time! I was relly busy with school work... actually I got this idea from my project in math! so enjoy! pls review!  
><strong>**(P.S. : This is a Danny Phantom fanfic i decided to do one. so those who want me to do a similar copy of this to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, pls tell me through review! ok thats all... :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV:<strong>

I was walking towards my house when i heard Danny shout my name. "Hey Sam!". "yeah?". "If you really know how to do math, answer this." then he handed me a piece of paper containing some sort of code. "when you got it right, text me and come to Amity hill. but if you cant get it, then just give me a call okay? i'll see you tonight hopefully" Danny said with a grin and began to jog of towards his house. "wait! how will I know if I got it right?" Danny stoped for a moment and looked at me with a stupid grin on his face. "you'll know it. trust me" then he transformed into Danny Phantom and flew away. "Jerk!" I called out and went back towards my house to answer his stupid code.

**Danny's POV:**

After I handed Sam the code, transformed into Danny Phantom and flew off when I heard Sam say "Jerk!" I laughed to myself and flew to my house. I was really confident that Sam will answer this code. Tucker helped me with it so its very sensible. well i'll just wait for Sam's call.

**Sam's POV:**

"Mom? Dad? I'm Home!" I called. "Sammy-kins! your home! are you hungry?" my mother said. "Mommm! my name is SAM. and I'm not hungry. I have some things to do so i'll be in my room until maybe tomorrow. Bye!" and I rushed up to my room. when i got there i dumped my bag unto a chair and started to answer Danny's code.  
>Danny's code was like this: <strong>(AN: I'm not very good at describing so pls bear with me)**

AVI+AUI over A(V+U)^2 times L^2 O^2 - V^2 E^2 over (LO+VE) divided by (V+U) over UV^2+2U^2 V+U^3

I was surprised on how Danny managed to come up with a code like this. I began to answer it. and when i think i was close into finding out, my solution looked something like this:

AI(V+U) over A(V+U)^2 times (LO+VE)(LO-VE) over (LO+VE) times U(V+U)^2 over (V+U)

i crossed out all the similar terms and i nearly fainted to find out what the answer was...

**Danny's POV:**

I wonder how Sam's doing... *looks at his phone*

* * *

><p><strong>okay so how was it so far? pls review! and I need your answers on my earlier question. thanks :)) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**On with the second chapter! pls people! review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV:<strong>

****"oh. my. god... am I dreaming? no! I'm not dreaming! this is real! oh my gosh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs that the neighbors will probably think I'm crazy. you know why I'm soooo happy? you wanna know why? well remember the 'code' Danny gave for me to solve? well, I solved it. and you wanna know the answer?

answer: _I(LO-VE)U_

"he LOVES me! oh my gosh! I'm completely out of character now but I don't freaking care! Dan- Danny! oh my gosh I forgot about him!" I rushed and texted Danny to meet me in Amity hill grabed my stuff and headed out the door. "Samantha? where are you going? dinner is almost ready." mom! my name is SAM. and I'm eating out tonight! bye love you!" I said running out off my house shutting the door behind me.

**Danny's POV:**

I was playing with my powers when my phone vibrated. I opened it and saw a text message from Sam. I quickly opened it and it said: _meet me Amity hill... NOW. -sam_

__I nearly shot an ectoblast from shock. I gulped. hard. "was she angry with me? did she really figure it out? does she feel the same way?" a million questions were running though my head but I shook them off. Instead, I grabed my phone and my wallet and ran out the door. thank god its friday night. I quickly transformed when no one was looking and raced off towards Amity hill.

**Sam's POV:**

I got to Amity hill just in time to see Danny land behind a tree, transformed and walked towards me. when we were face to face, I broke the awkward silence. "so... I ... uh... solved your.. uh code... is this the uh... right answer?" I asked my voice shaky handing him the piece of paper. he took it and read it and slowly nodded his head. "yeah... this is correct. listen... ,-" his rambling was cut off by my lips pressed against his. at first he didn't respond but after a moment he relaxed and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I felt myself blush as he wraped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and leaning in more. the kiss was sweet yet passionate. when we broke apart, we were both blushing. I rested my head on his chest while he was stroking my hair. "so... Sam.." I looked up "yeah?" "wanna be my girlfriend?" I kissed him."duh! clueless!" he laughed. and kissed me again. "I can get used to this." he said as he laced his fingers with mine. "wanna go to nasty burger? have dinner there?" danny asked "sure maybe you can invite Tucker too." "hmm let me think... nah... " danny said dragging me towards nasty burger. "your mean." I said with a smile on my face. "just the way you want me babe." danny said winking at me I laughed rolling my eyes.

**Danny and Sam's thoughts: **_best day ever..._

* * *

><p><strong>okay... that's done. hmm... you guys want more? like a sequel or something. maybe an epilogue? pls review what you think! thanks!<br>**-wisegirlLia26 :))


	3. Epilogue

**hey guys! well... here's the epilogue! :)) hope you like it. :) enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ever since the whole ''code'' thing, Danny and Sam were inseparable. when Tucker found out, he kept on teasing them with "about time already! man, if i only knew it would just take one simple code..." and "when's the wedding?" Danny and Sam will just laugh. Danny and Sam continued to be highschool sweethearts until they reached college. when they graduated, Danny gave up his dream to be an astronaut because he didn't want to leave his family and friends for so long. especially Sam. Instead, he teaches astronomy and sometimes works in a lab. Sam is already running the family business and is a part-time teacher at amity park elementary school. she like Danny, also helps in a lab. Tucker, managed to snag a girlfriend during college. her name is Rosaline and she also shares the same interests with Tucker. Tucker and Rosaline work as computer technicians in a company. Rosaline was trusted with Danny's secret and also helped with fighting ghosts. Tucker and Rosaline, like Danny and Sam, worked at the same lab with Danny and Sam.<p>

Danny proposed to Sam through a code again which earned him a kiss and a tackle to the ground. Tucker and Rosaline got engaged right after Danny and Sam's wedding. Sam's parents gave them their house as a present complete with new furniture. Sam was really surprised and thanked her parents a million times. Tucker and Rosaline lived just a few blocks away. Then one day..

"Sam? I'm home!" Danny called to his wife."hey Danny. I have something to solve for you." Sam said as she handed Danny a piece of paper. "hey is this a code?" "yup. now solve it. I'll be upstairs when your done." then Sam went to their room. "okay lets see what my lovely wife has to say with this code" he examined the code "I teach ASTRONOMY not MATHEMATICS." he said as he began to solve the code. and after about 2 hours later he was done. "hmm 'baby'? why baby?... oh. my. god." Danny said as he rushed up to Sam. when he burst through the door, he saw Sam reading a magazine. "about time. so how did you take the news... 'daddy'?" Sam said smiling. Danny looked at Sam and then back at the paper and then at Sam again. then he dropped the paper, picked up Sam and spun her around. when he sat her down he whispered while holding her slightly swollen abdomen gently "I'm gonna be a father... I love you Sam. I love you both." "I love you too Danny. I mean 'we' love you too." Sam said smiling. Danny smiled back and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! so... anyone up for a sequel? pls review what you think and give me some ideas. I'll really appreciate that. :))<strong>


End file.
